1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a charge-discharge instructing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, smart grid systems which perform power management and control using a power network and a communications network have come to be constructed in systems including a power system network (a power plant, a natural energy power plant, a battery energy storage system, and an EMS (energy management system)) and user-side systems (each includes a smart meter, a battery energy storage system, a user-side EMS (e.g., HEMS (home energy management system)).
In smart grid systems, battery energy storage systems provide power stably even in a case that a natural energy power plant having a large output variation is added to a power network and thus play an important role in preventing a power failure.